Weasley's Sparrow
by MyConfession-Otep
Summary: Fred, George, Lee and their 2 other best friends, Ayumi and Owen are at their final year at Hogwarts. What crazy things will happen this year? Will their friendship last after school is over? (I suck at summeries.)


He awoke to the sound of his brother snoring. His blue eyes set on the ceiling above him. He ran his hand through his bushy red hair as he saw a figure move into the room.  
  
"Rise in Shine," said a tall young man. His blue eyes rolled as he saw another boy that looked exactly like the boy he was talking to that was still asleep. "Up now George." He walked to his bed and shaked him a bit.  
  
"Leave me alone Percy," mumbled the boy as he placed his covers over his head. Percy than looked to Fred.  
  
"Get him up will you," Percy headed for the door. "They'll be here in a bit.   
  
Fred got out from his bed quickly, his heart raced at the statement, 'They'll be here in a bit'. He knew who they were. Today was the day that Ron's friends Harry and Hermione would arrive, but not alone. His and his brother's friend Owen and his half sister Ayumi would arrive today as well. He took a shower and got himself dressed, when he returned to the room George was already.   
  
"Think Ayumi will bring the supplies we need for the updated version of our fake wands?" asked George.  
  
"Most likely," answered Fred. Ayumi had volunteered to get them supplies for the things they were preparing to make for their joke shop. George headed downstairs.  
  
"You coming?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be right there" said Fred as he took a belt out of his drawer and placed it around his waist. Fred then walked down the familiar stairs of the burrow that led to the living room. He looked up and saw that Ayumi and Owen had already arrived.   
  
Owen hadn't changed much, he was still tall, and had the same bleached, long hair in a ponytail. Though he did get his right eyebrow pierced. He stood up, he was already wearing his hogwarts uniform. His robe was long, dragging a bit on the floor. And he had decorated it with safety pins.  
  
"Oi, there Fred," said Owen with his ever so famous Russian ancient. He shaked his hand. Fred looked over at George who was being hugged by Ayumi, then Ayumi walked to Fred and hugged him. Fred felt something in his pocket, it was Ayumi's hand, after a mere second of realizing this she pulled it away. Fred then reached back in the pocket and felt that she had placed shooting stars in there. He looked back up noticing that Owen might not have changed much, but Ayumi sure did. She grew a bit taller, and had a bit more 'curves' than last year.  
  
"'ello love," she said with a smile. Fred thought to himself.  
  
'did she just call me love? Of coarse she did, she addresses everyone to as love.'  
  
She was also in her Hogwarts robes, though the ruffles from her shirt where out of the end of her robe's sleeves. And she had a reddish colored skirt on. Since her fathers side of the family was of piracy blood, she dressed as the type. Ayumi was raised in the muggle world with her father, she was half-muggle. Owen on the other hand was pureblooded living with their mum and his dad in the magic world.   
  
After an hour of catching up, Harry and Hermione had arrived and soon enough it was to platform 9 ¾. Everyone settled in the train, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione in one compartment and Fred, George, Ayumi, Owen, and Lee Jordan in another. The 5 of them were the best of friends, and they knew they would have to make this year the best, since it was their 7th and last.  
  
"What do you reckon we should do?" ask Lee.  
  
"Well we have all year to plan," said George with a smirk.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts they headed for the great hall.  
  
"Not fare at all," started Ayumi. "You all get to sit with each other while I go to my house table and try to make out what you boys are saying by reading your lips." She said. Then Ayumi tripped, but was it an accident? No there standing next to her was Serena Charleston, a 7th year Slytherin.   
  
"Well if it ain't Ms. Sparrow," said Serena brushing her long, silky, blonde hair over her shoulder. She looked to her friends beside her, April Solomon and Amanda Wintson. "I do say love, ye be alright, no?" she said mocking the way Ayumi spoke. Ayumi quickly got up and brushed the dust off her robe. Fred and George snickered a bit, they knew Ayumi's temper. Owen let out a sigh, and Lee's eye's widen.  
  
"I'm sure it was an honest mistake puppet," said Ayumi with a fake smile. "After all ye is a brainless git!" At that Serena removed her robe and threw it at Amanda to hold. Ayumi gave a slight smirk and removed her robe, handing it to George to hold. "You sure about what your doing love?"  
  
"Don't call me love!" Serena threw a vicious slap at Ayumi. Ayumi's right cheek grew as red as Weasley hair. She rubbed her hand on it a bit and smiled.  
  
"How bout another on the other cheek, love." Ayumi grew a smirk on her face, and Serena lifted her arm and swung, but Ayumi caught it with her left hand and reached for Serena's long, silky, blonde hair and threw her on the floor, but at that same moment Serena had pulled the front of Ayumi's button down ruffle shirt and the buttons started to rip off. Nothing really showed, only a wee bit of the front of her black bra. George, Fred, and Lee's eyes widen, while Owen looked away.  
  
"Are you mad?" said George to Owen who was trying to avoid the site.  
  
"Don't your hormones work?" asked Fred. Owen raised the eyebrow that was pierced.  
  
"I just don't see my sister they way other guys would." he answered back.  
  
"Oh right, forgot about that," said Lee his eyes still locked at the cat fight.   
  
"Maybe Serena will be next?" said George with a big smile on his face. "Do you think?"  
  
"I think not Mr. Weasley," said an angry voice. Ayumi and Serena got up quickly, it was Professor Snape. He grabbed Ayumi's robe from George and threw it at Ayumi, she quickly put it on and buttoned it close. He then glared at Ayumi. "Ms. Charleston, what exactly happened." At that sound Ayumi's expression grew even more angrier.  
  
"I was minding my own business, and this, this," Serena put on a good act. "This Lunatic attacked me." She fixed the wrinkles on her shirt and put her robe back on. Professor Snap glared at Ayumi.  
  
"Already causing trouble eh? Sparrow?" he began to walk off. "80 points from Ravenclaw! And a months worth of detention every Mondays and Thursdays in my office." Serena gave off a slight smirk and giggled a bit as she brushed her hair behind her shoulder and walked off with Amanda and April behind her.   
  
"Bravo!" clapped George. "Excellent, starting off the year terrific Ayumi."   
  
"The first of us to get detention, and on the first day may I add." finished Fred as he stared down at her.  
  
"Bloody Brilliant!" cried Lee.  
  
"Thank ye loves," said Ayumi as she caught Fred's glance. She blushed a bit. "Best be getting on our way." She lead the way to entrance of the great hall and headed towards the Ravenclaw table, there she saw Serena whispering to Draco Malfoy, a 5th year Slytherin, and he smirked a bit as he pointed towards Ayumi's direction. Ayumi sat on the side where she was closest to the Hufflepuff table. Owen, Lee, George, and Fred sat at the Gryffindor table. Then a girl with semi-long, wavy, brown hair, Green eyes, hufflepuff sat at her table across from Ayumi at the Ravenclaw table.   
  
"Heard what happened" said the girl who turned to speak to Ayumi. "So did you get Serena good?" Ayumi smiled.  
  
"Well lets put it this way Sarah," started Ayumi. "After giving her a good throw down, and her ripping open me shirt, I was the star of the show!"  
  
After the feast Ayumi headed for the Ravenclaw tower and the boys to Gryffindor. Ayumi sat down in the Ravenclaw Common Room, she looked over at Cho Chang who was reading 'The Magic of Quidditch'. Ayumi then sighed as she noticed Drake Ferrinton walk towards her, she knew that he fancied her, but sometimes he bothered her a bit much.   
  
"Good Evening Ms. Sparrow" he said looking down at her with his green eyes. She had to admit, those eyes where enough to melt a girls heart.  
  
"'ello Drake," she started to say as he sat down next to her. "How many times do I have ter tell ye? Call me Ayumi."  
  
"You are looking lovely today Ayumi" he said smiling at her. She had to admit his voice was ever so mellow and his smile was ever so bright. "I heard about you and Serena, hope you weren't hurt too bad."  
  
"No, not at all," she said with a blush as to how the story went around already after 3 hours. She then got up after remembering that she needed to check out a book at the library. "If you excuse me, I must be heading to the library now."  
  
"I'll come with you" said Drake getting up as well. With that the headed down the main stairwell as he did Ayumi thought to herself.  
  
"Can't he just leave me be? I can't study with a good looking prat with me!"  
  
As they walked down the stairs, the had just reached the bottom when she noticed the boys sitting on the floor, again helping Fred and George with plans for their joke shop. All of them with their heads to floor, scribbling and drawing plots and plans on their parchment.   
  
"Ye really dun need to come with me," said Ayumi to Drake. Fred recognized Ayumi's soft, yet sort of outgoing voice. He lifted his head to see that Ayumi's long, wavy dark red hair had been put up, something she normally didn't do. For a moment he was lost in his own mind, imagining only of Ayumi, wait? What? He shaked his head a bit.  
  
"I'm going mad!" he thought to himself. He then glanced over at who was walking with her. "And who is he?" Fred got up, and almost as if they were glued together George did as well.  
  
"Alright there Fred?" asked George he then turned to what Fred was looking at, Ayumi and Drake turning the corner to the Library. "Oi! Fred, a word please dear brother." He pulled Fred aside and gave him sort of the "pep talk slaps on the face".   
  
"I hope you realized the girl you were checking out would be our best friend, Ayumi." he shook his head. "I must say mate, it just wouldn't work." Fred looked at George surprised.  
  
"Just because I was looking at her doesn't mean anything more," finished Fred. "Wait a sec? Why wouldn't it work?". Then he shook the thought out of his mind. He sat back down. "Right then, now are we going to finish plotting this shop or what?" he went back to drawing the blue prints.   
  
"The nerve of him" thought Fred. "Thinking I actually fancy her? What a riot that is actually." He smiled a bit, not a smile of thinking that it was funny, but a smile of confusion.   
  
The next morning they arrived at the Great hall once more, they had breakfast and received their schedule. As she read her schedule Ayumi got up and walked to the Gryffindor Table and sat down next to Lee and George.   
  
"So what did you get Ayumi?" asked Owen.  
  
"Starting the day off with Potions, then with Divination, lunch, Herbology… eck! And ending it with Deafense Against the Dark Arts," said Ayumi.   
  
"Hey, you've got Dark Arts, Divination, and Potions with us Ayumi," said George and Fred at the same time.   
  
"And Herbology with me and Lee," said Owen. "Good thing t--" Owen was suddenly cut off by Ayumi who placed her index finger on his lips and reached for a small note pad and a quill and began writing, as she did she got up and went back to her house table.   
  
"What was that about?" asked Lee. Owen just rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's been writing in it all summer long, won't let anyone see it," said Owen. "And whenever she gets a thought, dunno what thought, but she writes it down."  
  
Later that day they all had a good time in their classes, with the exception of Potions. By the time Ayumi, Fred, George, Owen, and Lee were in DATDA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) they were getting a bit tired. Ayumi sat next to Sarah and both were writing down notes, already both had 2 parchments filled. Fred and George of course sat together, as usual leaving Owen and Lee sitting at another table. Fred looked over across from where Ayumi and Sarah were sitting. There was Ayumi her hazel eyes set on the parchment writing. Writing was something she loved to do, and taking notes was her favorite thing about every class. She wasn't scribbling frantically as Sarah did, oh no. Ayumi did it with elegance, if possible? Ayumi looked up over and caught Fred's glance, they stared at each other for a few long seconds without evening realizing, then Ayumi smiled at Fred, and stuck her tongue out. Fred chuckled a bit and continued on with his lessons.   
  
The year started moving quickly, and Christmas was approaching. And it seemed that everyone was writing themselves in to go home for Christmas. It could be with the rise of You-know-who that made this.   
  
"You know your more than welcome to stay with us for Christmas Ayumi," said Owen. "Mom has been complaining lately that you haven't come to see her."  
  
"No thanks," answered Ayumi. She never did feel comfortable around Owen's house, it was much too weird for her, after all her mother would be there kissing someone who wasn't her da, she didn't think she could handle it.   
  
"There's always the Burrow," suggested George.  
  
"Mum loves having guest at the House" finished Fred.  
  
"N..n..no thanks," she said with a slight blush. "I think I'll just stay here," she finished. "After all your brother Ron and his friends will be here, and so will Sarah. I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright then," said George picking a small Trunk full of his and his brother's things.   
  
"We'll see you after the holidays then," said Fred.  
  
  
  
On Christmas morning Ayumi opened the curtains from her bed and let out a slight yawn. She got up and went downstairs to the common room in her pajamas. When she reached the common room she headed for the tree to see if she got any presents. Behind her were 5 other students from Ravenclaw who stayed, including Cho and Padma, who at the time were whispering to each other.  
  
"She has no class," said Padma.  
  
"Yeah, I mean justing coming downstairs without putting a robe on," began Cho. "I mean she pretty much showing her skin to the whole common room." Padma nodded as they were stating the fact that Ayumi slept in pants and a small tank top.   
  
"Where does she get her cloths?" asked Padma.   
  
"I heard she lives on a boat with her dad, and " started Cho but just then Ayumi was seen next to them.  
  
"And we start fires on the deck ter cook our meals, of fish." started to finish Ayumi. "But sometimes we can't afford a match, so we use the pet baby dragon I have and start the fire with human hair… from me da's back." she smiled leaving the two to talk again.   
  
"See what I mean," said Padma. "Butting into our personal conversation. "And lying, a weird one she is."  
  
Ayumi headed back for the tree and picked up 4 packages from underneath and headed back to the dormitory.  
  
"The nerve of them," said Ayumi and she placed the packages on her bed and opened the first. She smiled a bit throwing the pink sweater Mrs. Weasley always gave her into her trunk. She then picked up the next one, which was small. She smiled as she found a folding up was a long, gorgeous pinkish, reddish, gown looking dress. It came with a note, she opened up the folded peace of parchment and began reading it.   
  
To me little buccaneer,  
  
I knew how much ye wanted the perfect dress for the ball all ye 7th years get. So I got ye this, wear it well and merry Christmas. Ye mother told me about the ball so I figured.   
  
Love,  
  
Da   
  
She examined the dress, placing it against herself and looking in the mirror. She planned on wearing an elegant looking robe, but this was much better, much more fancier to say.  
  
"I hope he didn't use his ship money fer this," asked Ayumi ter herself. Her da was saving up some money to buy a ship, and it seemed he might have used some of it on her. "Wait, he spoke to mum?" she knew that the two barely spoke since they parted. She placed the dress neatly in her trunk and picked up the next package as soon as she opened it, a loud bang came from it and the package disappeared.   
  
"Fred and George" she said under her breathe and reached for the last one. She opened it and there was a new and slightly bigger note pad, and it was decorated. Inside was a note written in it.  
  
  
  
Fore all the blasted writing you dear sis, Merry Christmas.  
  
Owen  
  
She placed the book on her bed and headed to the library. 


End file.
